Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Terraspin
Terraspin is the Codon Stream's< DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. Appearance Terraspin is a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has three holes which can extend 3 finger-like claws to use as fingers. In Omniverse, Terraspin now has six holes instead of eight, has brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, and has a hectagonal body shape rather than circular. The black stripes under his eyes are thicker. His skin is now green instead of a tan/brown. His feet have gained toes as well. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities He has the ability to pull his head into his shell, with an opening over the shell that serves as a viewfinder, his fins becomes triangle and his legs combine into a similar triangular shape, he blows a powerful wind from his holes in its forward, also using his triangular shape arms as a propeller. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked ,his wind power will decrease.If he can't spin his arms and legs,his wind power will be decrease even further. Evolution Appearance Terraspin is an alien from the planet Aldabra. He is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell who has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. His name is a combination of terrapin, which is a type of turtle and spin. On the home planet of his species the people are peaceful. Terraspin appears in Ben 10: Game Creator; you could play as him. The Ultimatrix scanned Galapagus (one of the aliens that Aggregor kidnapped from the Andromeda galaxy) in "Escape From Aggregor" and added his DNA. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but there are eight holes on his chest once more. Negative Terraspin has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with red eyes and a paler shell and skin. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has his Omniverse appearance. His forehead is bigger with six spikes on it. His fingers and toes are longer with webbing in between. His shell has spikes on it and the edge is serrated. He now wears the Omnitrix Symbol on his forehead. He speaks with a New York City-type accent. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. He reappears in Prom of Power to fight Aggregor. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles ﻿ Terraspin reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles and not much has changed from his ultimate alien appearance but the most notable difference is the holes in his chest. Ben 10: The Omniwars He first appears in Poison Ivy, making an incantation to weaken Adwaita. Adwaita then retreats, not wanting to fight Ben. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Ultimate Insanity He appears in The Idiot Dies Tonight to follow and battle Gremlix. Ben 10: Alien Defender Season 1 *The Power Within (first reappearance) Aen 10 He is a member of the original 10. He is Aen's main method of flight. Appearances *Above All (first appearance) *Escort (Aen 10) *The Visitor (Aen 10)(cameo) *Maaagic! (x2) *Power (Aen 10) 20 *Aggregor Returns ( 20) (By New ) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Poison Ivy (first re-appearance) *Lucky Man *The Ultimate Revenge (by Albedo) Mark 10 *Gamenight *Templer Tech *Kroz Strikes Back *Magister *Grudge Match *Radiowave *Time Rampage (By Ben 48) *Transmutate *Virus *Death by Diamond *Enter the Core *Madness Among us *Intensity *Vacation *Dark of the Moon *Animo Tales *Fear the Unknown (By Ben) *Infiltration Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * PROLOGUE (first re-appearance) * Fear Factory Gallery 180x180 profile ben10ua terraspin 01.jpg BTE Terraspin.png|Terraspin in BTE BTDW_Terraspin.png|Terraspin in BTDW Terraspin Ultimate Insanity character.png Austen 14,000 as Terraspin.png TerraSPIN.gif J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensTerraspin.png Blue Terraspin For Dilluscus .jpg Alien Matrix Terraspin.png Ultimate Terraspin for FlameStrike96 (Base by Slapshot 6610).jpg BTDW Terraspin.png Caleb 13 as Terraspin.png TerraspinAlbedo.png BTE Terraspin.png Ultimate Terraspin JSX.png Dmnsn23 Terraspin 2.png Terraspin10000.jpg Ben 10,000 Terraspin.png Terraspin.png 230px-Pose of Terraspin.png Terraspin Meme.PNG Terraspin 3.png 180x180 profile ben10ua terraspin 01.jpg Terraspin abillity.jpg 697px-Rook and Terraspin.png 523px-Rook on Terraspin.jpg Terraspincolored.png Terraspin.JPG Terraspin Haywire (Water Hazard).png Terraspin Card.jpg Ben10ua terraspin 174x252.png Terraspin.gif Terraspinliam.jpg